Le tournoi des groupes
by La vieille Tsunade
Summary: Dans le lycée de Konoha, un tournoi est organisé: " le tournoi des groupes". Depuis, le lycée est en ébullition " quelle chanson choisir?" "avec qui former un groupe?" Ces derniers ne sont d'ailleur pas toujours ce que l'on attendait... Cette histoire est un remake d'un livre d'high school musical
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Dans le lycée de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara aperçoit son meilleur son ami Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Salut Sasuke

Mais se dernier ne l'entend pas. Il est en pleine conversation avec son petit ami Naruto Uzumaki

- Bonjour ! Insiste Shikamaru en s'approchant du couple. Alors Sasuke quoi de neuf ?

Il attira enfin l'attention du brun. Naruto souria à Shikamaru et se leva

- A plus tard vous deux. On se reverra à la réunion

Sasuke le suivit du regard tandis que le blond disparaissait

- Alors l'amoureux ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? demanda Shikamaru

- Bien. Je dirais même très bien

- Ah…pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de raison particulière. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Naru ces derniers temps…

- NON ?! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! dit Shikamaru ironiquement

- Il est tellement adorable, intelligent, talentueux…

- Oui oui je sais. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, dit son ami énervé

- Comment ça ? Ca te dérange ? demanda t-il surprit par le ton de son ami

- Bien sûr Naruto est tout ce que tu as dit, mais…tu nous manques aux copains et à moi. En ce moment, on ne te voit plus

- Mais on se voit tous les jours en cours, proteste Sasuke

- Oui mais à part ça, tu ne traînes plus avec nous. Ca serait bien que nous fassions quelque chose ensemble ce week-end, Kiba Choji toi et moi

- Hn

Sasuke n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait déjà prévu de passer le week-end avec son blond. Ils avaient prévus d'aller faire du camping en forêt. Mais il trouverait bien le moyen de satisfaire tout le monde.

- Génial ! s'exclama Shikamaru. Maintenant dépêchons nous d'aller à la réunion avec les autres. La directrice Tsunade a prévue de nous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

Naruto fut rapidement rejoint par les deux garçons dans l'amphithéâtre du lycée. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, se trouvent Karin et son frère Suigetsu. Tsunade monta sur scène et prit la parole

- Bonjour à tous. Je vous ais réunis ici pour vous informer que le lycée organisera, le mois prochain un tournoi nommé _Le tournoi des groupes._ Il permettra à notre école de collecter des fonds. C'est une magnifique opportunité pour tous les chanteurs présents. Vous n'avez cas faire un groupe avec des amis et vous inscrire au bureau d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Karin regarda son frère puis ses amies Rosie et Annabelle.

- Il faut qu'on y participe

- Evidemment, lui dit son frère

Tsunade continua son discours

- Je donnerais à chacune des personnes inscrites un espace de répétition. Pour éviter les embrouilles, j'utiliserais la méthode du « premier arrivé premier servit ». Maintenant veuillez rejoindre vos classes.

Les élèves partirent et se mirent à discuter de ce fameux tournoi. Karin, elle, vit un rêve éveillé

- On va être géniaux. Enfin surtout moi…

- On va le éclater, renchérit Suigetsu

- Je serais la chanteuse principale du groupe…

- On s'en doutait, dit son frère qui connaissait ce besoin permanent de sa sœur d'être la vedette

- Vous deux, vous ferez les chœurs, dit elle à Rosie et Annabelle

- Bien sûr

- Et nous seront un fantastique groupe de filles

- UN GROUPE DE QUOI ?! S'énerva Suigetsu

- T'as bien entendu. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

Elle se mit à parler des chansons et des tenues avec ses coéquipières, laissant Suigetsu seul et énervé.

De leur côté, Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru discutaient aussi du tournoi.

- On a cas monter un groupe, dit Sasuke

- Excellente idée, approuve Naruto en souriant

- T'en penses quoi Shikamaru ? Ce serait l'occasion pour moi de passer du temps rien qu'avec la bande

Naruto s'arrêta de sourire

- Tu…vas faire un groupe avec ta bande ?

- Exactement, dit Sasuke sans se rendre compte de la tristesse de Naruto.

- Ca va être génial, dit Shikamaru. Bon…pour commencer, nous devons trouver un nom…_Les_ _chiens enragés_

- Que dirait Kiba ?

- C'est vrai t'as raison. Alors…c'est galère de trouver un nom.

Sasuke et Shikamaru partirent laissant Naruto qui partit à son premier de la journée cour en pensant

«C'est bête d'être déçu juste parce que Sasuke veux passer du temps avec ses amis. Après tout, tous les deux on a des projets pour le week-end. On aura bien d'autre occasions de passer du temps ensemble. Mais alors...pourquoi je me sens exclu… ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dans le gymnase, l'entraînement de basket débute pour Sasuke et son équipe. Après un bel enchaînement, Kiba regarde Sasuke et lui dit :

- Je voudrais être le batteur

Sasuke le regarde surprit

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je disais que je voudrais être le batteur du groupe.

- Et moi je jouerais de la basse, dit Choji excité

Sasuke lança des éclairs à Shikamaru

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai juste commencé à en parler aux gars

- Hn… T'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur

" C'était mon idée après tout"

- On devrai commencer à réfléchir aux chansons, propose Kiba. Combien doit on en jouer ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Sasuke. Je regarderais en nous inscrivant

- Ce qui est sur, renchérie Kiba, c'est que nous devons jouer _We are the champion. _C'est très approprié pour nous

Sasuke secoue négativement la tête

- Nous devons jouer quelque chose qui fera danser le public. Mais en attendant, concentrons nous sur le basket

- Oui mon capitaine, dit Kiba en lui envoyant la balle

Pendant ce temps là, Naruto arrive devant une salle de classe où il est sensé donner un cour particulier. Car il y a quelque semaines, la conseillère d'éducation a annoncée qu'elle organisait un programme de tutorat en binôme, de façon à ce que les élèves doués aident ceux en difficultés. Et, dans ce qu'il considère un moment de pure folie, Naruto c'était inscrit. Il respira un grand coup, ouvrit la porte et découvrit son binôme qui n'était autre que...

- Suigetsu? C'est toi mon élève?

- Naruto? C'est toi mon tuteur ?

Tout deux semblaient extremement surprit

- Algèbre niveau deux c'est ça? Demanda Naruto

- Ouai…

- Alors oui

« Ma sœur va s'énerver quand elle va savoir qui me donne des cours particuliers. Elle et Naruto ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture. Ce dernier a beaucoup trop de talent à son goût… »

- Je suis une vraie calamité en maths

- Mais non, dit le blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Après tout, tu es doué au chant

- Qu'est ce que le chant a à voir là dedans ?

- Et bien, compter les temps, c'est des maths, non ?

En réalité, ce que Naruto veut, c'est redonner confiance à Suigetsu. Mais après réflexion, le blond réalise que les compétences de chants de son binôme ne vont pas forcément faire de lui le roi des équations. Heureusement pour lui, Suigetsu est tellement nul en algèbre qu'il se laisse convaincre par ses explications.

- C'est vrai, dit ce dernier. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça

- En plus, si tu es capable de mémoriser des pas de danse hyper compliqués, tu sauras en faire autant pour les formules de maths

- C'est juste

Suigetsu est maintenant à fond dedans.

« J'ai dû mal à croire que Karin le déteste autant. Après tout…il est plutôt sympa se Naruto… »

Une heure plus tard, Suigetsu est embarqué dans un problème de maths où deux voitures roulent à des vitesses différentes, en arrivant en sens inverse l'une de l'autre. Il finit par trouver la solution quand son tuteur modifie l'histoire en lui disant que la voiture A est remplie de personnes se rendant à des auditions, et la voiture B est remplie de costumes de théâtre.

- Je dirais que la réponse est…une heure

- Fantastique !

- Il faut dire que tu expliques mieux que notre professeur

- Ca sert à ça les cours particuliers

Naruto regarde sa montre

- Mince, il est déjà cinq heures. Je dois y aller. J'ai rendez vous avec Sasuke…

Suigetsu paraît déçu

- Dit, moi tu vas t'inscrire au tournoi avec Sasuke ? Ma sœur est certaine que vous allez…

Le visage du blond s'assombrit

- Non. Il monte un groupe avec ses amis

« Karin sera ravie de l'apprendre » se dit Suigetsu

- Et toi ? Tu fais quelque chose avec Karin ?

- Non ! Ma sœur s'est fait son groupe de filles

- On ne peut pas être toujours la vedette

« Comment ça on ne peut pas ? »

Suigetsu allait protester, mais Naruto ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Ce dernier consulta son agenda électronique

- Mercredi prochain, même heure, même endroit ?

- Parfais. Je compterai les jours qui nous séparent

Il ne dit rien durant un court moment pour voir l'efficacité de son jeu de mots

- Compterai-compter…les jours. Tu saisis ?

- Ah ! Bafouille Naruto. C'est…hilarant. Bon à plus tard


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Bonjour à tous. Je tenais à vous remerciez pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise, j'espère que ça continuera. Voilà. Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke alla inscrire son groupe pour le concours. Dans la salle de la vie scolaire, il aperçut Karin qui nota son nom sur le formulaire d'inscription d'une écriture si énorme qu'on peut la lire à un mètre

- Tu crois qu'on arrivera à lire ton nom Karin ? Si j'était toi j'écrierais encore plus gros

Cette dernière se retourna et lui lança des éclairs

- Moque toi si ça te plaît ! Mais sache que mon groupe et moi on va vous ridiculiser toi et tes amis cro-magnon. Vous n'avez aucune chance

- Ne nous sous-estime pas trop vite Karin. On risque de te surprendre

- Mais oui c'est ça. Tu sais le but de ce concours n'est pas de faire du bruit, mais d'exprimer son talent. Et mon groupe en a à revendre

- Et qui fait partit de ton groupe Karin ?

- C'est un secret. Mais crois moi on va gagner.

Sur ce, elle sortie du bureau

«Je me demande ce qu'elle mijote…»

«Je dois trouver une autre choriste qui puisse apprendre une chorégraphie simple, et qui soit d'accord pour rester derrière moi sur scène en ne chantant rien d'autre que _Oh yeah_ et _Hanhaaan_ avec Rosie et Annabelle. »

Telles étaient les pensées de Karin en remontant le couloir. D'un coup, elle passa devant la salle de chorale et eu une idée. Elle rentra dans la salle et alla voir le professeur.

- Que puis je pour vous ? Demanda ce dernier

- J'ai besoin d'un renseignement. Voilà, j'ai monté un groupe de fille pour le tournoi. Malheureusement, il me manque une choriste. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez quelqu'un à me recommander

- J'ai en effet quelqu'un pour vous : Sakura Haruno

« Qui c'est celle là déjà ?... Ah oui ! Une fille belle, bosseuse et ennuyante »

- Elle chante bien ?

- Je pense que vous trouverez son niveau acceptable

- Formidable ! S'écrit Karin

« Si son niveau est juste acceptable, aucune chance pour qu'elle me vole la vedette »

Sur ce, elle partit

Dans la salle de science, Sakura est en train de repenser à la répétition de la chorale qui lui fut désastreuse. Le prof n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire qu'elle chantait trop fort et qu'elle devait baisser d'un ton. Elle en venait à se demander si sa voix était aussi bien que ça.

- Salut Sakura

Cette dernière sursauta et se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas. Face à elle se tenait Karin

- Que veux tu Karin ?

- Te faire une proposition en or

- Laquelle ?

- Veux tu faire partie de mon groupe de fille pour le tournoi. Evidemment tu seras juste choriste. Avant de choisir quelqu'un, j'ai demandé à ton prof de me conseiller.

- Il t'a vraiment parlé de moi ?

- Crois tu que je serais ici sinon ?

- Là, tu n'as pas tort. Bon c'est d'accord. J'accepte.

- Génial

A ce moment là, Naruto arriva en, trombe dans la salle et s'assit à côté de Sakura, sa meilleure amie.

- J'ai bien faillit être en retard. Alors quoi de neuf ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si génial ?

- Sakura va chanter dans mon groupe pour le tournoi

- Ah... ? Murmure Naruto en regardant Sakura. C'est…génial en effet

- Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, lui chuchota son amie

- Dit Karin, pourquoi Naruto ne se joindrait pas à nous. Il a une voix vraiment superbe

- Tout simplement parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, mon groupe et un groupe de fille.

- Mais…

- Laisse tomber Sakura, lui dit le blond. En ce moment, je suis débordé entre les révisions, les cours…

- Donc c'est parfait comme ça, dit Karin en souriant. Première répétition demain après les cours dans la salle de chorale. Tu auras ta partition à ce moment là.

Sur ce, elle partit

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Après le cours

A la pause déjeuner, Sakura et Naruto sortirent déjeuner dehors

- Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est dingue je sais. Mais quand j'ai apprit que le prof de chorale avait parlé de moi à Karin, je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison

- Hum…

- Tu n'es fâché au moins…à l'idée de ne pas faire parti du groupe ?

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Au contraire, ça m'arrange. Je n'ai pas envi d'être en compétition avec Sasuke…

- D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe entre vous en ce moment ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir…

Naruto sourit à Sakura et passa une heure à raconter leur camping. Normalement celui là devait se dérouler tout le week-end, mais il avait seulement eu lieu du vendredi soir au samedi soir. Ce qui n'empêcha Naruto de tout lui décrire en détails et de lui dire que ce fut vraiment magique.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

- ALLEZ LES GARS AU BOULOT !

Mais même en élevant la voix, Sasuke n'arrive pas à se faire entendre. Kiba est en train de jouer de la batterie comme un forcené, Choji lui joue de la basse n'importe comment et Shikamaru joue de la guitare de manière à vous briser les tympans.

Sasuke porta alors deux doigts à ses lèvres et émit un sifflement perçant. Tout le monde s'arrêta de jouer, surprit

- On n'est pas à l'entraînement de basket là Sasuke. Tu n'as pas à nous commender, lui dit Shikamaru

- Hn. Enfin bref, avant qu'on commence à jouer, je voudrais qu'on parle des morceaux que l'on interprètera

- Il faudra que l'on commence plutôt par le nom du groupe, fit remarquer Kiba. Moi je propose _Les 4 fantastiques_, vous savez comme le film

- Bien sûr et pourquoi pas _Les incroyables hulks_ tant qu'on y est, dit Shikamaru ironiquement

- Propose si t'as mieux ! S'énerva Kiba

- Non c'est bon.

- Alors garde tes réflexions

« Les artistes alors… » Se dit Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon on peut se mettre à répéter ?

Mais à nouveaux, ses amis ne l'entendent plus trop occupés à se disputer au sujet du nom. Sasuke prit une guitare et se mit à jouer quelques notes en attendant que la paix soit revenue

-SILENCE S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, crie Karin à ses trois choristes.

Rosie et Annabelle se turent immédiatement, Sakura quand à elle fronça les sourcils, puis finit par hausser les épaules en se disant que toute façon Karin est le chef du groupe, et elles de simples choristes.

- Merci, dit Karin. Tenez, voici vos partitions, dit elle en les distribuant. Nous allons chanter _You are the music in me_

_- _C'est pas censé être un duo au départ? Demanda Sakura

Karin lui envoya des éclairs

- Très bon choix, se reprit Sakura

- Merci, je sais, dit Karin à nouveau souriante. Bon, je vous laisse cinq minutes pour voir votre partition.

Chacune se mit à l'ouvrage, sauf Sakura qui connaissait déjà les paroles

- J'ai aussi trouvée les costumes que nous porterons, dit Karin en leur tendant des images des tenues qui sont composées de mini jupes noires, de dos nu rouges avec des perles au niveau du cou et des bottes montantes rouges.

- Magnifique, dit Sakura

- Merci. Maintenant mettons nous au travail.

Toutes quatre se mirent à chanter. Sakura fut tellement partit dedans qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que tout le monde avait arrêté de chanter et qu'il la regardait. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, Karin la dévisageait méchamment et les deux autres choristes étaient bouche bée

- Tu es drôlement douée, lui dit Rosie

- Et même encore plus, renchérit Annabelle. Tu as une voix vraiment magnifique

- Ce n'est pas faux, dit Karin avec les dents tellement serrées, qu'on comprend à peine ce qu'elle dit

- Désolée… Je vais essayer de chanter plus doucement

- Ca vaut mieux pour toi…

Et toute quatre recommencèrent depuis le début.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Alors que Naruto pénètre dans la salle de classe pour sa nouvelle séance de tutorat avec Sugetsu, ce dernier est déjà là en train de danser devant le tableau de la classe face à Kurenei, la prof de théâtre du lycée. Naruto s'immobilise, surprit. Ne devait il pas donner un cour particulier ? Suigetsu vit Naruto, mais ne s'arrêta de danser. Au contraire, il termina son numéro d'un geste théâtral, avant de saluer son professeur particulier les deux mains en avant. Naruto, toujours surprit, l'applaudit faiblement. Kurenei elle, se leva, et se mit à applaudir à s'en abîmer les mains

- BRAVO SUIGETSU ! crit elle admirative

- Merci madame, dit ce dernier essoufflé. Alors? S'était bien ? Demanda t il à Naruto

- Tu as été…époustouflant

- C'est une chorégraphie que j'ai préparée pour Karin et son groupe. Evidemment, je préfèrerait chanter sur scène. Mais Karin dit que même ceux qu'on ne voit pas sur scène sont importants. Je n'aurais jamais cru faire parti de ces gens un jour…

- Je te comprends…dit le blond avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres

Suigetsu le regarda stupéfait

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tout le monde sait à quel point tu es doué.

- Je n'en serait pas si sur à ta place. Et puis, je te rappelle que je ne participe au tournoi

Kurenei, qui a tout entendu, décide d'agir

- Vous êtes ridicule Naruto. Avec le talent que vous avez, vous devriez vous inscrire

- Je vous rappelle que cela s'appelle _Le tournoi des groupes_. Malheureusement, moi je n'ai pas de groupe…

- Pourquoi ne jouerais tu pas avec Sasuke et son groupe ? Lui demanda Suigetsu

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Sasuke et ses amis ont besoin de resserrer leurs liens

- Si vous lisiez correctement le règlement du tournoi Mr Uzumaki, vous seriez que ce tournoi est aussi ouvert aux personnes en solo. Maintenant, je vous demande de filler tout de suite au bureau pour vous inscrire. Un jeune doué tel que vous n'a rien n'a faire dans le public. Sa place est sous les feus des projecteurs…vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller vous inscrire moi-même et de ce pas. Et je demanderai à Hinata Hyûga de vous accompagner au piano. Et ne vous en faite pas, je vous aurais trouvé quelque chose à chanter d'ici demain.

- Je…, bafouille Naruto

- Ne t'en fait pas tu seras formidable, lui dit Suigetsu

Cette remarque fit sourire Naruto

- Bon, c'est d'accord

- Parfait. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous demain à midi dans ma salle et nous nous mettrons au travail

Sur ce, elle partit

- Tu seras génial, dit Suigetsu en voyant que le blond ne bougeait plus totalement surprit

- On devrait se mettre aux maths maintenant. Commençons par un problème simple…

Un peu plus tard

- Salut Sasuke ! dit Naruto en lui souriant

Sasuke et son groupe viennent de finir une répétition désastreuse. Quand il vit Naruto, Sasuke souria à son tour mais c'était un sourire vide, comme si son esprit était ailleurs

- Ah salut Naruto…CINQ MINUTES DE PAUSE, cria t il à ses amis

Puis, il s'approcha du blond

- Désolé. Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps. Les répétitions devrons être plus longues que prévues

- Mais…et notre rendez vous ? demanda le blond en arrêtent de sourire

- Désolé. J'aimerais beaucoup…mais il vraiment qu'on bosse

- Je comprends. Surtout que…

- Quoi ?

- Non rien

A ce moment là, Choji arriva

- Je vais me prendre à boire et à manger. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Non merci, dit Sasuke. Mais tu as intérêt à te dépêcher. On a beaucoup de travail

- T'inquiet. Je reviens vite

Sasuke soupira et reporta son attention sur Naruto

- Désolé pour l'interruption. On a prit du retard et…bref. Qu'est ce tu disait ?

- HE NARUTO, cria Shikamaru. TU NOUS AS ENTENDU ? ON ETAIENT COMMENT ?

- Euh…On sent que vous avez travaillé dur

- Ca c'est vrai, approuve Kiba. On a travaillé ce morceau pendant deux jours

- Vraiment Kiba ? demanda Sasuke sarcastique. Deux jours ?

- Ok. Durant une semaine. Maximum

- Un des problèmes que nous avons, dit Sasuke, c'est que nous n'arrivons pas à avoir l'air d'un vrai groupe de rock. Pour l'instant nous ressemblons à des plantes vertes

- Vous pourriez peut-être demander conseil à Suigetsu, proposa Naruto

- Ca ne va pas non ? dit Shikamaru

- Et pourquoi pas d'abord ? Suigetsu est très doué en danse.

- Il serai d'accord tu crois ? demanda Sasuke à Naruto

- Je ne sais pas. Mais vous pourriez quand même lui demander

Les amis de Sasuke se mirent à approuver l'idée. Tandis qu'ils se demandaient qui iraient voir Suigetsu, Naruto décida qu'il parlerait à Sasuke de son engagement au tournoi une autre fois, quand se dernier aura plus de temps à lui consacrer

Sasuke lui, garde l'idée d'aller parler à Suigetsu dans un coin de sa tête et n'y pense plus pendant quelques jours. Un après midi, alors qu'il pénètre dans l'amphithéâtre pour répéter avec son groupe, le jeune homme découvre que la scène est occupée par Karin et ses choristes.

- Très bien écoutez moi, dit cette dernière à ses choristes. Je veux que vous vous mettiez en ligne derrière moi. Plus loin…Il faut au moins dix mètre entre nous. N'est ce pas Suigetsu ?

- Tout à fait. Même quinze si cela est possible…avec ta chorégraphie Karin, tu vas avoir besoin d'espace.

- Il y a un problème dans ton plan Karin, dit Sakura. Le jour du spectacle, il y aura un rideau sur scène. Nous risquons de nous prendre les pieds

Karin fit un geste dédaigneux de la main

- On verra ça plus tard. Maintenant en place !

- Excusez moi, les interromps Sasuke

- SASUKE, s'écria Karin. Alors prêt pour le tournoi ?

- Il faudrait déjà que l'on puisse répéter

- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Le fait que nous avons réservé la salle et qu'en y arrivant nous t'y découvrons avec ton groupe

- Je ne vois de quoi tu parles. J'ai réservée la salle de trois heures à sept heurs

- Et moi de quatre heures à six heures

- Ca ne change rien au fait que nous sommes déjà installé et prêt à commencer, dit froidement Karin

- Oh, alors comme ça tu sais lire l'heure ? dit Shikamaru en imitant la vois de Karin

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Sasuke qui se retenait difficilement

- On peut peut être faire un compromis ? demanda t il à Karin

- Vous pouvez toujours courir. Nous garderons la salle comme convenue, et le jour du tournoi, nous vous ridiculiseront

Sasuke se raidit. Lui qui était prêt à faire un compromit…Après tout c'est un concours. Et ce que Sasuke aime, c'est gagner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Après sa dispute avec Karin, Sasuke n'a plus envi de faire appelle à Suigetsu. Mais trois répétitions plus tard, il est obligé d'ouvrir les yeux : son groupe est vraiment en détresse. Il alla donc voir Suigetsu après une heure d'étude

- Suigetsu ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Qui ça moi ? demanda se dernier surprit

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre avec nous ?

- Euh…

- Aller rentre dans cette salle

Tout deux rentrèrent et s'installèrent face au tableau

- Je ne vais tourner autour du pot. Mon groupe et moi on a besoin de toi

- Désolé mais je n'y connais rien au rock

- On a juste besoin que tu nous apprennes deux ou trois pas de danse pour qu'on ne ressemble plus à des plantes vertes

- Je vois…

- Alors…tu veux nous aider ?

Suigetsu regarda autour de lui voir si ce n'était pas une sorte de caméra cachée

- Tu me fais une blague n'est ce pas ?

- J'ai une tête à faire des blagues ?

- Euh…Là tu marques un point. Mais il reste un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Ma sœur

- N'en rajoute pas plus. J'ai comprit

Suigetsu soupira de soulagement en pensant que Sasuke avait changé d'avis, mais…

- On te couvrira les gars et moi. Ne t'en fait pas. Je te dis à demain pour notre première vraie répétition.

Sur ce, il partit laissant Suigetsu sans voie

Pendant ce temps, Naruto pénètre dans la salle de chorale. Il fit le tour se souvenant du temps où Sasuke et lui passaient du temps ici. Ils s'amusaient tellement bien…jamais il ne s'était senti plus libre qu'en chantant avec lui. Mais pourquoi avait il accepté ce solo ? L'adolescent s'affala dans sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains

- Naruto ? Ca va ?

Il leva les yeux et aperçu Hinata qui l'observait timidement avec une partition de musique dans les mains. Naruto haussa les épaules en poussant un rire nerveux

- J'ai juste le trac…avant même d'avoir répété

- Ne t'inquiet pas. Kurenai et moi t'avons trouvé la chanson parfaite. Elle s'appelle _Here I am_. Tu vas l'adorée.

Naruto se releva d'un coup

- Tu es sur ? Je n'ai jamais chanté en solo tu sais…

Hinata alla s'installée au piano et se mit à jouer

- Je suis sur que tout se passera bien. Maintenant au travail

Le lendemain midi, Suigetsu s'introduit dans l'amphithéâtre, vêtu entièrement de noir, y comprit les lunettes de soleil et la casquette. Sa sœur étant absente pour le moment, il espère pouvoir faire faire beaucoup de progrès à l'équipe de Sasuke. Le plus important pour lui est de ne pas se faire repéré…

- SALUT SUIGETSU, crie Shikamaru de l'autre bout de la pièce

- Chuuuuut ! Crie moins fort tu veux ?!

- Hé Suigetsu ! s'exclama Choji. _The man in Black_. C'est quoi ce camouflage? Tu as prévu un cambriolage ?

Sasuke arriva et regarda Suigetsu

- La voie est libre ?

- Oui. Mais ma sœur revient dans deux heures. Et il vaudrait mieux que l'on soit partit avant…

- Ta sœur ne nous fait pas peur, dit Choji

- Ah bon ? demanda Suigetsu surprit. En tout cas, à moi si…

- T'inquiet, on sera partit avant, dit Sasuke. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà que l'on ait avancé. Aller. Au boulot !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Suigetsu se rend compte qu'il s'est fourré dans un sacré pétrin. L'équipe est vraiment nulle. Et encore, c'est gentil.

- Non, non et non ! dit il à Shikamaru. Tu dois faire tes pas et jouer en gardant le rythme.

Shikamaru essaya mais se cassa la figure

- Ok, fait une pause, dit il une fois le guitariste relevé. A toi Choji

- A vos ordre chef

Il se mit à jouer, mais il ne dansa pas

- Tu es cloué sur place. Je sais que tu n'es pas la vedette, mais se n'est pas une raison. Même si tu ne fais pas de supers pas, fait au moins quelque chose.

- Comme quoi ?

- Tu n'as cas hocher la tête en rythme

Choji se remit à jouer en bougeant doucement la tête

- Il devrai peut être ne rien faire, dit Sasuke à Suigetsu

- HORS DE QUESTION ! UN PROFESSIONNEL DOIT SE SURPASSER

- Justement, dit Choji. Je crois que je suis au maximum là…

Suigetsu se tourna vers Sasuke

- A ton tour maintenant

Deux heures plus tard, la répétition prend enfin fin. Suigetsu, s'essuie le front épuisé. Et encore…ce n'est que le début

- Rosie, Annabelle, Sakura

La voie de Karin résonne soudain dans l'amphithéâtre. Suigetsu, paniqué, fila derrière un décor abandonné sur scène. Il ne faut pas que sa sœur le voie…

- Je vous ai dit que la répétition commençait à six heure pile ! Cria t-elle à ses choristes. Quelles sont vos excuses ?

- Ma mère a voulue que je termine mes devoirs, dit Rosie

Suigetsu commença à partir

- Mon frère n'a pas voulu me déposer, expliqua Annabelle

- La prochaine fois, je viendrais te chercher, lui dit Karin. Et toi Sakura ? Ton excuse ?

- Euh…

Mais à ce moment là, un énorme bruit retenti sur scène. Une rangée de décoration s'abattit sur scène en emportant le rideau au passage. En coulisse, Suigetsu ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces, les deux mains sur les oreilles

« Oh non ! Pas ça ! Maintenant, c'est sûr, je suis repéré »

Karin, en état de choc, regarde le décor qui jonche le sol. Une scène qui devait être nickel pour leur répétition ! Voyant qu'il n'avait pas encore été repéré, Suigetsu en profita pour sortir discrètement par la porte de sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il franchit la porte principale de l'amphithéâtre comme si ne rien n'était

- Salut les filles. Alors prêtes à travailler ?

Puis il s'arrêta la bouche grande ouverte et l'air ébahi

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Alors que les filles lui raconte tout, il se dit que les cours de théâtre peuvent être utiles dans n'importes quelles situations.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Naruto est assis seul à une table de la bibliothèque du lycée, avec plusieurs livres devant lui. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, le jeune homme soupire. Il se sent seul, de mauvais poil et un peu jaloux.

« C'est ridicule », se dit il « Tout ça parce que Sakura n'a pas le temps d'être avec moi après les cours »

En plus, lui et Sasuke avaient faits des projets pour le week-end, mais malheureusement, Sasuke avait annulé la veille au soir

- Je dois répéter avec le groupe. Je suis désolé…, avait il dit

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends

Naruto ne voulais pas faire partit de ces gens qui font les groupes se séparer rien que pour être avec son amoureux.

- Et dimanche ? On pourrait peut être faire quelque chose ? proposa le blond

Long moment de silence

- Désolé…mais j'ai tellement à faire avec le groupe. Le tournoi approche et…

- Ne t'inquiet pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je comprends

- Si tu veux, quand le tournoi sera terminé on fera un dîner en tête à tête

- Avec plaisir

Puis l'adolescent avait raccroché, les larmes aux yeux. Et pour couronner le tout, aujourd'hui Sakura s'était jetée sur elle entre deux cours

- Naruto, je suis vraiment désolée, mais avec les répétitions je ne pourrais pas être avec toi après les cours

Résultat des courses : Sasuke répète avec ses copains, Sakura répète avec Karin et les autres choristes, et lui, Naruto est tout seul à la bibliothèque

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !

Naruto se retourna surprit en entendant la voix de Kurenai

- Que faites vous ici ? demanda cette dernière

- Mes…devoirs, lui dit naïvement Naruto

Kurenai fronce les sourcils

- Moi je dis que vous fuyez

Naruto réalisa que sa professeur disait vrai

- C'est que…mes amis me manques, dit il faiblement

- Broyer du noir ne changera rien Mr Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'amis, je crois savoir qu'au moins deux personnes vous ont donné un coup de main la semaine dernière

Naruto se mit à réfléchir. Il n'a répété que trois fois avec Hinata, mais déjà il adore la chanson et la connaît par cœur. Hinata lui redonne confiance en lui. A chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble, elle lui donne des conseils pour s'améliorer. Quand à Suigetsu, à chaque fin de cours particulier, il reste dix minutes de plus pour lui apprendre des pas de danse

« Je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur le _Tournoi des Groupes_ qui approche, plutôt que de broyer du noir »

Il hoche la tête, sur de lui

- Vous avez raison Kurenai

- Evidemment que j'ai raison. Hinata est justement rentrée dans la salle de chorale il y a cinq minutes. Dépêchez vous. Vous pourrez faire une répétition supplémentaire comme ça

Naruto lui souria, prit ses livres et partit en direction de la sortie

- Au fait…merci madame

Et Naruto repartit pour de nouvelles aventures

Un après midi, Suigetsu arrive en trombe à une répétition du groupe de Sasuke. Première étape : apprendre à Shikamaru et à Sasuke l'attitude basique des rocks stars. Après les avoirs fait durement répétés, il passe à la deuxième étape : apprendre à Kiba à faire tournoyer ses baguette de batteries. Puis pour finir : aider Choji à passer maître dans l'art du hochement de tête. Il eu à peine de le temps de souffler que les deux heures de répétition s'achevaient déjà. Il est temps pour Suigetsu de filer jusqu'à la salle de chorale. Mais à peine sortit de l'amphithéâtre, il aperçoit sa sœur à l'autre bout du couloir. Cette dernière semble aussi l'avoir vu : sa tête a pivoté dans sa direction comme un missile à tête chercheuse. Suigetsu déglutit nerveusement, puis fit demi tour. Il fit tout le tour du lycée pour arriver à la porte d'entrée principale…où il tombe nez à nez avec Karin

- Tu es en retard !

- Désolé, dit Suigetsu hors d'haleine. J'avais…une affaire urgente à régler

- Où ça ? Dans l'amphithéâtre ?

- Oui

Quelques secondes plus tard

- Bon le principal est que tu sois là. Il faut absolument que les filles travaillent aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des choristes qui se cassent la figure…

Plus le tournoi approche, moins Naruto a de nouvelles de Sasuke ou de Sakura. Durant ces dernières semaines, Sasuke et lui n'ont passé que quelques minutes ensemble avant les cours, et il n'a pu déjeuner avec Sakura qu'une fois. A chaque fois, Naruto les écoutaient parler du tournoi. Chacun leur tour lui ont déballés leur soucis. Mais après une semaine à les entendre se plaindre, il est sur le point de craquer. Et il n'a jamais trouvé le bon moment pour leur dire que lui aussi participe au tournoi. En réalité, une petite part de lui-même ne veut pas leur dire, s'amusant à imaginer leur tête quand ils le verront sur scène…Ca leur apprendra à l'avoir ignoré. Le soir en rentrant de l'école, sa mère l'interroge :

- Tout va bien mon chéri ?

Naruto hausse tristement les épaules

- Oui. C'est juste que…mes amis me manque. Ils ne prennent même plus le temps de m'appeler. Je suis persuadé que je ne compte plus pour eux…, dit Naruto les larmes aux yeux

- Tu te trompes mon chéri. C'est juste que tout les deux sont pas mal occupés en ce moment. D'ailleurs, comment ça se présente pour toi ?

- Bien

Kushina fronce les sourcils en faisant semblant d'être surprise

- Tu dois être génial si toi-même tu dis que ça se passe bien

Naruto rougit

- C'est une belle chanson et Suigetsu m'a apprit des pas de danse

- Et que pense Sasuke et Sakura de ton numéro ?

Long silence

- Je…je ne leur ai pas encore dit…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avec eux ce n'est jamais le moment. Ils ne sont intéressés que par leur chanson.

- Et il y a peut être aussi le fait que tu veux te venger car tu t'es senti exclu ?

- …

- Chéri, je n'ais pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire. Mais si j'étais toi, je mettrais mes amis au courant

- Ils vont trouver ça bizarre que j'ai attendu si longtemps pour leur dire…

- C'est vrai, mais c'est toujours mieux que de les mettre au pied du mur le jour du tournoi. Et puis tu sais, je suis certaine que, dès que tout ça sera finit, vous recommencerez à passer du temps ensemble…

La vois de Kushina devint taquine

- …et à faire grimper la note de téléphone jusqu'à des sommes astronomiques, comme avant.

Naruto ria doucement et sourit

- Merci pour tes conseils maman

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle remonte le couloir du lycée, Karin rumine ses problèmes avec son groupe. Problème numéro un : Annabelle qui ne sait pas chanté juste. Problème numéro deux : Rosie qui, quand elle fait la chorégraphie, ressemble à un contrôleur aérien en train de faire signe à un avion. Problème numéro trois : Sakura qui est trop parfaite. Plus Karin rumine sa colère, plus elle marche vite. Elle finit par traverser le couloir au pas de course, avant d'arriver devant le gymnase où elle manque de rentrer dans Sasuke et Shikamaru.

- Attention Karin, lui dit Sasuke. Au moins que tu ne veuille nous tuer avant le jour J pour être sur de gagner…

- Je ne savais pas que l'on était en compétition

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Quand à la soirée Tsunade dira : « Et le gagnant du _Tournoi des_ _Groupes_ du lycée de Konoha est… » Sasuke se souvint trop tard que son groupe et lui n'avait toujours pas de nom…

- Tu n'as toujours pas de nom pour ton groupe ? demanda Karin. Laisse moi t'en donner un : « Les crétins de Cro-Magnon du Neandertal »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils

- Et toi, c'est quoi le nom de ton groupe ?

- _Karin et ses choristes_

- Tu parles d'une surprise, dit Shikamaru. Et la deuxième option était _moi, moi et re-moi_, non ?

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, Karin fut interrompu par Suigetsu qui arriva en courant

- Je viens de vérifier avec le prof de chorale, j'ai pu obtenir la salle à quatre heure comme tu l'avais demandé.

Avant que Karin n'est pu répondre à son frère, Shikamaru salut Suigetsu d'une tape dans la main

- Salut mec

- Oh, euh, salut Shikamaru

- Tes pas de danse de l'autre jour étaient tout simplement grandiose

- Merci…mon vieux. Oups, je dois filer, je suis en retard. On y va Karin ?

Il attrapa sa sœur par le bras et prit la direction du couloir. Mais quelques mètres plus loin, Karin lui barre la route

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Pourquoi il te complimentait sur tes pas de danse ? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus furieuse

- Eh bien…

Sasuke vit Suigetsu dans le pétrin et décida d'aller l'aider

- Ton frère nous a montré les pas de danse de ton groupe hier. Ca a l'air sympa !

- C'est encore mieux quand c'est nous qui dansons. Mais persone n'est censé voir la choré avant le grand soir comprit ? dit elle en lançant des éclairs à son frère

Suigetsu hocha la tête terrifié. D'un coup la sonnerie retentie

- A plus tard, dit Karin en partant dans le couloir

Suigetsu respira un bon coup, soulagé

- Merci Sasuke. Tu m'as sauvé la vie

- Pas de problème. Après tout, maintenant, tu fais un peu partit de l'équipe. Entre coéquipiers, on doit toujours se serrer les coudes. Aller. On se revoit plus tard

Sasuke s'éloigne, suivi du regard par Suigetsu

« Moi…faire partit de l'équipe ? »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

- C'est très bien Naruto ! S'enthousiasme Hinata. On recommence ? On n'a qu'à essayer cette technique dont je t'ai parlé hier

- Si tu veux

- Ok. Alors ferme les yeux et inspire profondément

Naruto s'exécute. Hinata poursuit d'une voix douce :

- Tu entres en scène dans la pénombre, tu entends les chuchotements du public dans la salle… tu visualise ?

- Huum…

Naruto a un nœud dans l'estomac alors qu'Hinata n'a même pas encore évoqué la partie la plus angoissante !

- Maintenant tu entends Tsunade parler dans le micro. Le public se tait. Tsunade dit (Hinata se met à hausser sa voix) : « Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir Naruto Uzumaki, qui va nous interpréter _Here I am_ ! » A ce moment là, les projecteurs s'allument, t'inonde peu à peu de leur chaleur. Leur lumière t'aveugle…Tu me suis toujours ?

- Ooooh oui, dit Naruto qui stresse de plus en plus

- Bien sûr, tu te sens un peu nerveux, dit Hinata d'une voix plus douce. Ton cœur bat à tout rompre, et ton souffle est de plus en plus court. Alors, tu respires un bon coup…

Naruto s'exécute

- …et tu réalises que tu n'est pas nerveux. Tu es excité et fort car tu sais que, enfin, tout ton travail va payer et que tu es sur le point de donner la meilleure performance de ta vie !

Naruto a le souffle coupé ! Il se sent maintenant fort, invincible et confiant ! Il n'a plus qu'une hâte : chanter

- C'est maintenant que tu ouvres à nouveaux les yeux et que tu chantes ! Termine Hinata d'une voix triomphale

C'est ce que fait Naruto. A la fin de la musique il dévisage sa pianiste ravi. Hinata, elle, sourit de fierté

- C'était génial, dit Naruto. J'étais vraiment bien !

- Je savais que ça marcherait

- Bonjour tout le monde, chantonne Karin en entrant dans la salle de chorale peu de temps après que Naruto et Hinata soient partis. Tout le monde est prêt ?

- Et comment, dit son frère en exagérant son enthousiasme pour essayer de dissimuler son énième retard…

- Euh Karin… ?

- Oui Rosie ?

- Voilà…demain j'ai une interro et si j'ai une mauvaise note mais parents vont me tuer…

- Je vais tenter d'être clair, s'énerva Karin. Tu as deux choix : soit tu rentres dans l'histoire comme une des _choristes de la fabuleuse Karin_, soit tu rentres dans l'histoire comme la fille qui a fait détruire _Karin et ses choristes_…

- De quelle histoire tu parles Karin ? demanda Sakura

- De la mienne. Toutes les plus grandes stars ont débutées en bas de l'échelle dans un petit groupe. Mais un jour, un membre du groupe décide que les contraintes du métier sont trop dures et s'en va, provoquant ainsi la séparation du groupe. Et cette même personne qui est partie finit ses jours seul et abandonné de tous…

Rosie est maintenant fascinée par le discours de Karin

- C'est ce que tu veux Rosie ? Détruire notre groupe et finir tes jours seule et abandonnés de tous ?

- Non

- Alors au boulot !

Suigetsu, qui avait tout observé, avait les yeux qui brillaient d'admirations. La répétition avait faillit être annulée, mais Karin avec sa détermination à réussir avait empêchée ça. Dans des moments pareils, Suigetsu est vraiment fière que Karin soit sa sœur.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

- Qu'est ce que vous dites de ça les amis :_ Les invincibles_

Shikamaru lève les mains en l'air face à Kiba et Choji, comme si il brandissait une affiche. Ses deux copains désapprouvèrent d'un signe de tête

- C'est nul ! dit Kiba. On dirait un genre de société secrète !

Tentant une dernière fois sa chance, Shikamaru se met à dire toute une liste de nom, mais aucun ne convient

- Puis ce que c'est comme ça, cherchez le vous-même votre nom ! S'énerve t-il au moment où Sasuke et Suigetsu arrivent

- Bon allez ! Lance Sasuke. Au travail. A quoi ça sert d'avoir un nom, si on ne joue même pas juste ?

Une demi heure plus tard, alors que le groupe est en plein milieu du morceau, Sasuke lève la main et fait signe à ses amis d'arrêter

- Les amis, stop !

Mais tout le monde continu de jouer. Shikamaru et Choji, après un regard complice, se mettent à jouer n'importe quoi. Et plus ils jouent n'importe quoi, plus Sasuke s'énerve. D'un coup il hurle

- STOOOOOOOOOOP !

Tout le monde s'arrête d'un coup

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? Pour une fois qu'on jouait bien…, dit Shikamaru

- On ne joue pas correctement, dit Sasuke frustré. Choji, tu te trompes tout le temps de note ! Shikamaru, tu ne peux pas tout le temps inventer de nouvelles paroles ! Et toi Kiba, il faut que tu essaie de garder le tempo ! On dépend de toi ! Les gars, le tournoi est dans moins d'une semaine. Il faut qu'on se ressaisisse !

« Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? » se demande t-il en les dévisageant

- Allez, on…fait une pause

Sasuke sort de la salle

« Je dois décompresser » se dit-il en apercevant un banc désert dans la cour. Il s'asseoit, le regard perdu au loin, pensif.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke se rend compte qu'il n'est plus seul. Naruto est assis à côté de lui

- Ca va… ? Lui demanda le blond

Sasuke hausse les épaules et s'écrie :

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il ne va pas ! Sur le terrain de basket, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire et s'entend bien. On est une équipe ! Je croyais que dans un groupe de musique ce serait pareil !

- Sauf qu'au basket, c'est toi le capitaine, souligne gentiment Naruto. Tandis que là, non. Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de lâcher un peu de leste

Sasuke désapprouva d'un signe de tête

- Le tournoi approche. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire les imbécils à chaque répétition. C'est à moi de les motiver, sinon on serra les risées de tout le lycée

Naruto allait protester, mais Suigetsu arriva en courant vers eux

- Désolé, je suis en retard, dit ce dernier tout essoufflé

- Bon. Je ferai mieux d'y retourner, dit Sasuke

- Attends, tu as deux minutes ? Le retint Naruto en espérant à moitié que Sasuke lui dise « non »

Mais ce dernier se retourna en souriant

- Crois moi, dit il. Je préfèrerais passer tout l'après midi avec toi plutôt que de reprendre les répétitions

Naruto rougit

- Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire il y a longtemps. Kurenai m'a suggéré de faire un solo pour le tournoi et j'ai accepté. Depuis je répète avec Hinata. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, parce qu'on est en compétition tout les deux, même si je n'ai aucune chance de gagner. Comme j'écoutais tous tes problèmes avec le groupe et que je me sentais blessé du fait que tu ne m'aies pas proposé de chanter avec toi et que tu n'avais plus de temps pour moi, j'ai préféré ne rien te dire et vraiment je suis désolé !

Pendant quelques minutes, Sasuke l'observa sans rien dire, bouche bée. Puis un sourire attendrit se dessina sur son visage

- C'est magnifique et très courageux de ta part mon ange. J'ai hâte de t'entendre.

Sasuke réalise soudain que quelque chose lui a manqué dans sa vie depuis un mois. A quand remonte la dernière fois où il a pris le temps de discuter vraiment avec Naruto ?

- Moi aussi je suis désolé, rajouta Sasuke. Désolé de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps à te consacrer

A ce moment là, les portes du bâtiment s'ouvrirent brusquement et Suigetsu en sortit en courant comme un fou et se dirigea vers Sasuke et Naruto

- Sasuke, il faut y aller. Je n'ai qu'une heure devant moi avant de retrouver ma sœur pour des changements de costumes de dernière minute

Le brun se tourna vers Naruto

- Merci Naruto d'avoir toujours été là pour m'écouter

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, dit le blond en souriant

Comme Sasuke entre dans l'amphithéâtre par la porte latérale, il surprend ses amis en pleine discussion

- J'en ai marre de ce groupe, dit Shikamaru. On bosse trop dur et tout ça pour quoi ? Je vous le demande

- Sasuke se comporte comme si c'était de ce spectacle que dépendait notre avenir, ajoute Choji

- Et comme si c'était lui le chef, râla Kiba

Sasuke n'en croit pas ses oreilles ! Les gars qui sont là sont censés être ses amis, et il les surprend en train de dire du mal de lui dans son dos ! Il se recula et continua à les écouter

- Tout ce qu'on fait n'est pas jamais assez bien pour lui, dit Choji

«Ils n'ont peut être pas tort… » Se dit Sasuke

D'un coup, Kiba s'écrit

- Ca y est, j'ai trouvé le nom du groupe : _Le fabuleux Sasuke Uchiwa et sa bande de nullos _

S'en est trop pour Sasuke qui décida d'agir. Il se rendit sur scène, et, subitement, tout le monde se tait

- Ah…euh…salut Sasuke, dit Shikamaru. Je…on ne savait pas que tu étais là.

- Pas de problème. Vous savez les amis, je pense que des excuses seraient les bienvenues…

- Je suis tout à fait, approuve Suigetsu. Tout le monde doit des excuses à Sasuke !

- En réalité Suigetsu je…, tenta Sasuke

- Je m'en charge Sasuke, le coupe se dernier. Je surveille tes arrières mon ami. Si Sasuke a été aussi dur avec vous c'est pour que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même ! Il n'y a pas de secret pour réussir : il faut travailler dur, être déterminé et faire des sacrifices !

Suigetsu se tait et dévisagent le groupe où un silence de mort règne. Les membres baissent les yeux, penauds.

- Hum…oui c'est vrai…, marmonne Shikamaru

- A vrai dire, la seule personne qui doit des excuses ici c'est moi, dit Sasuke. J'ai prit tout ça trop au sérieux et j'ai voulu diriger le groupe comme…

Les paroles de Naruto lui revinrent en mémoire

- … comme l'équipe de basket. Je suis vraiment désolé les gars

- Ne t'inquiet pas Sasuke. On sait que tu as fait ça pour le bien du groupe, pour qu'on assure sur scène. Mais c'est sûr que monter un groupe est plus dur que ce que l'on peut imaginer.

- On devrait laisser tomber, dit Kiba

Tout le monde approuva sauf un

- JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE !

Suigetsu. Les membres de l'équipe l'avaient complètement oublié !

- ON NE BAISSE PAS LES BRAS COMME CA ! VOUS AVEZ MARQUE UN PANIER DU PREMIER COUP A VOS DEBUT ?

Tout le monde acquiesce d'un signe de tête

- Et est ce que vous saviez comment euh…rattraper la balle, vous savez…quand un adversaire rate un panier ?

- Au rebond, lui dit Sasuke

- C'est ça. Dès le début vous saviez faire ça ?

- J'AI TROUVER LE NOM DU GROUPE ! Hurle Shikamaru.

Tout le monde le regarde, surprit

- Le groupe se nommera _rebound_ pour « rebond ». En anglais, ça sonne mieux

Tout le monde approuve et tout les quatre se mettent à sauter partout de joie. Au milieu de tout ce raffut, personne ne remarque qu'ils sont observés. La porte de la salle se referme en claquant. Suigetsu pivote brusquement

- Qu'est ce que c'était ce bruit ? demande t-il nerveux

- C'est rien t'inquiète, lui dit Choji, distrait. Allez Suigetsu. Vient nous faire travailler la chorégraphie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Naruto vient de passer des heures à expliquer un problème de maths à Suigetsu, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvre d'un coup. Karin fait irruption, et s'avance vers son frère, des éclaires dans les yeux

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE AIDER SASUKE ET SON GROUPE ?!

Suigetsu se lève d'un bond et s'empresse de reculer. Naruto tente d'intervenir

- Karin, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? A près tout, Suigetsu a aussi aidé ton groupe

- JE M'EN FICHE ! TU ES MON FRERE ! TU ES CENSE TRAVAILLER POUR MOI !

Suigetsu se fige

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON ESCLAVE ! S'emporte t-il. ET C'EST TOI QUI M'AS EXCLU POUR MONTER UN GROUPE DE FILLE !

Karin en a le souffle coupé. Comment son frère ose t-il lui répondre ? Subitement, le visage de Karin se crispe d'avantage. Plus aucun son ne veut sortir de sa bouche Elle refait une tentative, mais rien. Pas un son

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Gémit elle pétrifiée

- Karin, ça va ? Demanda Naruto inquiet

Suigetsu regarde sa sœur, terrifié

- Elle a perdu sa voix, dit il. A la veille du tournoi !

Rosie et Annabelle sont en larmes, Suigetsu est désespéré. Quand à Sakura, elle attend que ça se passe. Karin pleure doucement. Suigetsu et Naruto l'ont emmenée à la salle de chorale pour expliquer le problème aux autres

- On va devoir se retirer de la compétition, dit Rosie

- Quand je pense que mon père qui travaille pour une maison de disque allait venir exprès…

Les pleurs de Karin redoublent. Sakura pousse un soupire d'impatience

- Ecoutez les amis, ce n'est pas non plus un opéra. La solution est toute trouvée, dit elle en montrant Naruto du doigt. C'est un grand chanteur. Je peux très bien lui apprendre les paroles et la chorégraphie ce soir. Enfin…si tu es d'accord, dit elle en regardant le blond qui lui sourit

- C'est gentil Sakura. Ta proposition me touche beaucoup, mais…c'est que…j'ai un numéro moi aussi. C'est un solo.

Karin essaie de crier mais sans succès. Elle parvient juste à murmurer :

- Un solo ?

- Mais c'est super Naruto, dit Sakura. Qu'est ce que tu vas chanter ?

- _Here I am_

- Très bon choix.

- Merci

- Bon, mais que fait on pour la prestation de Karin? Demande Suigetsu

- J'ai une solution, dit Naruto. Sakura. Elle connaît la chanson par cœur, et elle a une vois fabuleuse…

- Ca c'est vrai, s'écrit les deux autres choristes en chœur

Karin se met à gémir et à pleurer. Sakura lui passe un bras autour des épaules

- Ne pleure pas Karin. Après tout, le nom du groupe c'est _Karin et ses choristes_ non ? On ne peut rien faire sans toi ! Il faut juste qu'on te trouve un autre rôle…

Le _Tournoi des Groupes _est sur le point de commencer, et l'amphithéâtre est plein à craquer. En coulisse, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil discret au public. Il avala nerveusement sa salive. Il a beau connaître la musique par cœur et savoir qu'il va assurer, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir le trac. Il ferme les yeux et appui sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

- Ca va mon ange ?

Naruto rouvre les yeux et sourit

- Oui. Juste un peu nerveux.

- Moi aussi, avoua Sasuke

Les souvenirs d'eux en train de chanter sur scène reviennent en mémoire à Naruto.

- Je suis sûr que ton groupe et toi allez assurer.

- Je sais que toi aussi tu seras génial

Cette remarque fit rougir Naruto. A ce moment là, Shikamaru arriva

- Grouille Sasuke ! Il y a tout le matériel à péparer !

Sasuke regarda Naruto

- Demain soir, dîner, ciné et sous ta couette. Et interdiction de refuser ou d'annuler.

- Génial, dit le blond tout sourire. Je sens que ça va être inoubliable

- Bien. A plus tard, dit Sasuke en partant en courant

Au centre de la scène, Tsunade prit la parole et fit un discours de remerciement.

- Bien ! Poursuivit elle. Pour commencer, je vous demande d'accueillir le groupe_ Rebound_

Le rideau se lève, laissant apparaître les garçons derrière leurs instruments sous un faisceau de lumière bleu électrique

Tout quatre se surpassèrent. Tout le monde jouait comme il faut. Et personne n'était plus démarqué que les autres. Tout le monde avait sa part de solo. A la fin du morceau, le public était déchaîné.

Ensuite, vint le tour de Naruto. Il s'avança sur scène. Il tremblait de tout son corps comme si il avait froid. Puis il vit Hinata lui sourire et lui faire un signe de tête. La musique commença. Les premières notes passées, Naruto est complètement plongé dans sa chanson. Il ne prête plus attention à se qu'il y a autour de lui et chante à plein poumons. Alors qu'il commence la chorégraphie que Suigetsu lui a apprit, le jeune chanteur entend les cris d'acclamations du public ainsi que des sifflements. Il osa jeter un regard à la foule, et vit que tout le monde était debout à l'applaudir. Le blond se mit à sourire et se souvint pourquoi il aime autant chanter en public. Une fois le morceau fini Naruto se rend en coulisse, des larmes de joies perlent à ses yeux.

- Tu as été génial ! Lui dit Sakura

- Merci, dit Naruto en souriant

A ce moment là, il aperçut Sasuke seul au fond des coulisses. Il voulut aller le voir, mais avant qu'il en ait eu le temps, Tsunade appela le groupe de Karin.

Sakura chante en y mettant tout son cœur et sa jolie voix résonne avec force dans toute la salle. Les deux autres choristes sont en parfaite harmonie. Après la musique, Sakura se recule au niveau des choristes et laisse la place à Karin qui fit la chorégraphie. Elle danse sur scène à une cadence endiablée. C'est la première fois qu'elle entend le public crier si fort. Et c'est elle que le public acclame. Karin sourit, tout étourdie. Ce soir, elle à sa place : sous les feux des projecteurs.

Une fois le dernier groupe passé, Tsunade annonce au public une pause d'un quart d'heure pendant lequel le jury va délibérer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Tsunade rappelle tout le monde, une enveloppe à la main

- Le jury a eu beaucoup de mal à choisir le gagnant, annonce t-elle. Je vous demande d'applaudir notre grand vainqueur de ce soir, j'ai nommée…Karin !

Karin était bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait gagnée. Elle fonça sur scène, prit le micro des mains de Tsunade pour s'adresser au public, mais elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait plus de voix. Elle se contenta de sourire à la foule. A ce moment là, Rosie et Annabelle s'empressent de se jeter sur Karin pour la prendre dans leurs bras.

Naruto regarda Sakura et lui demanda :

- A ton avis, il reste combien de temps avant que Karin ne retrouve sa voix ?

- Pas assez à mon goût, dit elle avec humour

Tout deux se mirent à éclater de rire. A ce moment là, Sasuke passa prêt de Karin

- Tu mérites vraiment ce trophée Karin. Toutes mes félicitations

Puis il alla voir Sakura et Naruto

- Tu as été fantastique Sakura

A ce moment là, Shikamaru les rejoignit

- Toi aussi Naruto. Tu danses vraiment bien !

- Grâce à Suigetsu. C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas gagnés les gars. Vous avez vraiment explosé la baraque

- L'important n'est pas de gagner, lui dit Sasuke. Le but de ce groupe était de passer du temps entre amis.

Choji et Kiba les rejoignirent

- Venez, on va tous manger chez Ichiraku pour fêter ça !

Alors, qu'ils allaient partir, Naruto aperçut Suigetsu dans un coin

- Eh, Suigetsu ! Toi aussi tu viens ! Lui crie-t-il

- Qui ça ? Moi ?

- Evidemment toi, lui dit Sasuke. C'est grâce à toi si on en est là

- Ok, dit Suigetsu en souriant, avant de se tourner vers Naruto. Mais j'espère ne pas être obligé de calculer quoi que ce soit…

Le blond se mit à rire

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce soir c'est détente. Pas de maths.

Suigetsu soupira, soulagé, et tous partirent chez Ichiraku dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

**Auteur:** Voilà. C'est la fin du tournoi des groupes. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi et j'espère que ça continuera


End file.
